


Come-Into-My-Castle

by strahovski (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strahovski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come-Into-My-Castle?" Loras scoffed. "That's a kid's game."<br/>Renly smiled, a laugh daring to dance up his throat. "Not the way I play it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come-Into-My-Castle

"Get  _off_ ," Loras said through clenched teeth as he squirmed under Renly's body.

Renly didn't answer, he just chuckled as he held Loras' arms above his head and straddled him with his knees, sufficiently pinning the Knight of Flowers to the bed. 

"Let's play a game," Renly finally said, his grin spreading from cheek to cheek. As he lookeddown at Loras, his black hair draped over the sides of his face, hiding his playful smile behind a curtain of darkness. Loras wanted to be annoyed with him. He didn't like being pinned down like that. But he couldn't help but smile himself.

"What kind of game?" Loras replied, curious.

Renly shrugged with his mouth. "It's a game that all noble men and women are familiar with," he said. "Come-Into-My-Castle."

" _Come-Into-My-Castle?_ " Loras scoffed. "That's a kid's game."

The Stag on top of him smiled, a laugh daring to dance up his throat. "Not the way I play it."

"Well, I don't want to play your stupid game."

"Too bad." Renly said, pressing down on Loras' wrists with the palms of his hands, reminding the knight of the restrained position he was in. 

Loras scoffed once more as Renly lowered his head in a kiss, but found himself smiling as their lips got closer and closer. Renly caught Loras' upper lip with his own, and Loras bit down on Renly's bottom. The Baratheon boy chuckled against Loras' mouth, moving his hands up his arms and entwining their fingers together. Renly moved his head to the side to trail kisses down Loras' windpipe, causing the boy beneath him to tip his head back and let out a quiet moan. 

Renly had already stripped of his doublet; he was hovering over Loras in nothing but a pair of trousers. Loras, however, still had a shirt and trousers guarding his skin, which had since turned to gooseflesh. Renly let out an impatient growl as he undid the ties of Loras' shirt, ripped the piece of cotton out from under his body, and tossed it to the side. Loras noted that Renly hadn't reached for his trousers, though. 

"This game--" Loras began, only to be interrupted by Renly, who nipped at his Adam's apple.

"Hm?" Renly hummed against the base of Loras' throat.

"This game," he said through an impatient sigh, "takes awfully long to kick off."

Renly sat up and stared at his lover. "Do you want me to stop, then?"

Loras swallowed guiltily.

"Thought so." Renly said sharply, leaning back down to kiss around his lover's nipples. "Patience is key, Loras." 

With a shaky voice, Loras replied, "Patience has never been my strong suit,  _Renly._ "

"Don't I know," His lover said as he kissed a line down his stomach. Loras' belly lurched as he felt Renly's lips flutter against his skin.

Renly knew that Loras didn't like to be teased, yet that was exactly what he was doing. Loras' face burned from a mixture of impatience and annoyance, and his manhood burned beneath his trousers. The outline of his cock was strained against the brown cloth of his pants, pushing against the ties that held the trousers around his waist. Loras started to move his hand down to rub his cock, but Renly smacked it away.

Loras frowned.

"This is a game that requires at least two people to play," Renly told him. "It's not one you can play by yourself."

 _Then hurry up,_ Loras thought. He bit down on his lip to keep from arguing with Renly, lest his lover stopped. 

Renly's lips had finally made found their way to a patch of skin just above the waistband of Loras' trousers. His cock ached as Renly sucked at the skin there, totally ignoring the hard cock that lay just below his chin. Loras parted his lips in a sigh, lifting his waist in an effort to rub his manhood against something... _anything._

"Renly..." Loras said, his voice barely audible between the heavy sighs he had been heaving. 

His lover didn't say anything, he only curled his fingers around the waistband and yanked the trousers down. Loras' cock popped out from underneath, bouncing for a little bit before settling in mid-air, just before Renly's smiling lips. 

 _Finally,_ Loras thought, believing that Renly was going to take his cock in his mouth. In a quick move, Renly flipped Loras on to his stomach, pulled down his own trousers, and propped Loras up on his knees so that his asshole was spread and in Renly's face. 

Renly placed a hand on either of Loras's buttcheeks, spreading them apart. Loras moaned, pleasured by the feel of his lover's breath on his ass yet irritated at the lack of attention his cock was getting. He had half a mind to reach down and give it one stroke, but then remembered what Renly had said only a few moments before. 

"Is this where the game begins?" Loras asked, his voice impatient.

He was answered by the feel of Renly's tongue flicking across his butthole. Loras bucked forward and sucked in a sharp breath, his hands tightening around the bed comforter. Renly put a finger in his mouth, lathering it in saliva, and rubbed it against the rim of Loras' hole. As he did, he said calmly, "This is your castle. Easy enough, right?"

Loras moaned, his lips sealed shut, and nodded his head. 

"Good," Renly smiled, shoving his face between Loras' cheeks and tonguing his hole. Loras slowly rocked back and forth against his lover's mouth, the comfortable tightly balled in his fists. His cock twitched as Renly ate him out, pressing and prodding with his thick and wet tongue. 

After a few minutes, Renly stopped lapping at Loras ass, and sat upright. Loras turned his head to the side to look at his lover over his shoulder. Renly was smiling devilishly, his hard cock in his hand. He was stroking it slowly, the tip rubbing against the crack of Loras' ass every now and then.

"Now," Renly said, grinning. "What do you want me to do?"

Loras frowned.  _So this was the game?_

Renly looked at his lover expectantly. When Loras refused to answer, Renly brought his hand up and swatted at Loras' ass, causing him to yelp.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come into my castle," Loras moaned, his ass cheek burning sensually. 

Renly guided his cock in to Loras' hole, filling up the Knight of Flowers with his thick and hot manhood. Loras let out a high-pitched groan, adjusting to the length inside him, despite having been fucked by Renly countless of times before. Renly's cock was big; it would never take getting used to, yet Loras didn't mind. 

The sensation that shot through his body caused Loras to forget about his own throbbing cock. Renly rocked back and forth; slow at first, and then he started to pick up the pace. Renly's fingertips were digging into Loras' ass cheeks, and the Knight of Flowers' cock was slapping against his abdomen as Renly took him from behind. 

Renly let out a low, strained groan as he fucked Loras. He was being rough; making up for all of the teasing that he had put Loras through. He reached a hand around and grabbed Loras' cock, stroking it with every thrust. Loras had begun to shake, his knuckles white as he gripped at the sheets. Renly smiled at the sight, placed a hand on his own ass to brace himself, and rammed Loras even harder.

It didn't hurt, to Loras' surprise. It felt  _great_. The Knight of Flowers was biting down on his lip so hard that the taste of blood had crept on to his tongue, but he didn't care. He simply moaned as Renly's thrusts quicked and his breathing became noticeably heavier. Pre-cum had since oozed out of Renly's cock, providing a lubricant that would eventually send Renly teetering over the edge.

Renly scraped at Loras' back as he thrusted a final time, digging his groin into Loras' ass and filling the latter with his seed. A warmth spread through Loras' body and his cheeks flushed with heat. Renly pulled out of him, rolled Loras on to his back and grabbed his cock with his hand.

Within five rapid strokes, Loras was greeted with his own climax, shooting on to his stomach in warm globs. He breathed heavily as Renly collapsed beside him and kissed him once on the shoulder.

For a while they just lay there, breathing and regaining a little of their energy back. Then, Renly took a cloth and cleaned off his manhood as well as Loras' stomach. 

"I've decided I like this game," Loras said, staring up at the ceiling. "Well, this version, anyway."

"You're as stubborn as a bull," Renly rolled his eyes, staring at his lover's profile. "That's what you're sigil should be, not a flower. Flower's are delicate...and don't rush their lovers in bed."

Loras laughed. "I'm pretty sure flowers don't have that problem, Renly."

"How do you know? You're not a flower, you're a stubborn asshole."

The two of them laughed hysterically. It wasn't all that funny of a joke, but they laughed anyways; laughed until tears squeezed out from the corners of their eyes and their bellies ached. They themselves barely had a clue why they were laughing, but that was the whole point of it: being together filled both of them with a giddy bout of glee, and sometimes they just couldn't hold it in. 

The laughter eventually tired the two men out, and soon they were wrapped in each other's arms, chests rising in unison and smiling in their sleep.

 


End file.
